Kaleidoscope
by venusnv80
Summary: This is the final entry to the 'Turning Tables' saga featuring Bonnie, Klaus and Damon. "Who's here?". She swallowed as the tears sprang to her eyes and she felt a coldness that she had not felt in years come over her body, "Klaus", she whispered. Those lines were spoken and chilled both Bonnie and Damon to the bone. She wants to protect everyone, but will she sacrifice herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Well The Vampire Diaries has turned into something that I can't even describe, so its somewhat dulled my fanfic writing heart…but I'm back! First, I want to thank everyone for their support regarding **_**Turning Tables **_**(and all of my other fics too!). It was a fic that started out as a small idea and turned into something bigger than I could have ever imagined. So when I ended it the way I did, I knew that I would have some people mad at me ;-p, but I hope that this ending makes up for that cliffhanger. So if you are interested to know what becomes of Bonnie, Damon and Klaus after **_**Turning Tables**_**, read on. **

Prologue-The End of Turning Tables

"Bonnie…open those beautiful eyes".

Bonnie opened her eyes to her dark bedroom. Damon's side of the bed was vacant and she peered into the darkness, "Who's there?" she whispered.

He chuckled as he stepped from the shadows, "You haven't forgotten me already, have you?"

Bonnie blinked as she felt fear take over her body, "You're not here…this is just a nightmare", she closed her eyes.

She felt a weight come over her and when she opened her eyes again, she was staring into Klaus' blue eyes, "I told you I would see you again", he said lowering her down to the bed as she shut her eyes and felt his cold lips kiss her neck.

"No!" Bonnie screamed as she clawed at Klaus and then felt someone shaking her.

"Bonnie wake up..." Damon's voice broke through her thoughts.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room, "He's here…he's awake", Bonnie jumped out of the bed.

"Bonnie…what…who…?" Damon asked praying that she had not had a vision.

She looked around the room feverishly as Damon grabbed her arms forcing her eyes to meet his, "Who's here?"

She swallowed as the tears sprang to her eyes and she felt a coldness that she had not felt in years come over her body, "Klaus", she whispered.

Damon blinked as he flashed to the crumbled lilac rose in the bathroom wastebasket, "Bonnie…you had a nightmare", he recovered calmly.

Bonnie looked around the room. There was no one else in the room and the room was deathly quiet.

"Bonnie, are you listening to me? Klaus is not here", Damon brought her face back to his by gently moving her chin with his finger, "you were having a nightmare and I have to say, I am a little offended that you are having nightmares when you are lying next to me", he smirked.

Bonnie looked up at him, "I guess you're right, but it seemed so real".

"Nightmares often do", Damon wrapped his arms around her, "there is no Klaus, you don't have to be afraid anymore. You are here with me, Callie and those other three people…"

"You mean your Stefan, Elena and Angel?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes exactly, look…the past is in the past and you don't need to worry about Klaus or anything else that happened all of those years ago".

Bonnie nodded slowly, "I know, I know. It just sneaks up on me sometimes".

"Then don't let it, come on…let's go back to bed".

Bonnie leaned up and kissed Damon quickly in the lips, "You know after all these years, you can still calm me down".

"That's my job", Damon replied following Bonnie over to the bed and into the bed.

She lay down and he followed wrapping his arm around her waist. "I know Klaus is gone, I know he is…", she said with finality as Damon rested his chin on her shoulder, "but sometimes, my mind just…it wonders what would happen if he ever came back".

"Well you will never know", Damon pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek.

As Damon listened to Bonnie's breathing he stared into the darkness of the room. He knew that Klaus was back and somehow, that nightmare that Bonnie had wasn't random; it had to be her witch powers telling her that trouble was coming. When she jumped out of bed and he looked into her eyes, he saw something—something that he had not witnessed in years and he would stop at nothing to never see that look from her again.

Bonnie felt Damon's body relax next to her as he held onto her. The fact that he didn't have the need to take breaths didn't stop her from knowing when he was asleep after all these years.

He tried to convince her that her nightmare was just that, but she knew better. She knew that the touch and voice of Klaus' was too real in her nightmare to be just that. If Klaus had somehow been undaggered and dug up and was coming for her…she would be ready. She had soo much more to fight for now and he knew that. If she had to sacrifice herself for her daughter and Damon to live happily without Klaus haunting them, she would do it. Bonnie closed her eyes and placed her hand over Damon's while the trees danced outside the window…and below those trees stood a figure smiling, "I welcome the challenge Bonnie", Klaus whispered into the wind.

**This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again**

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

**~'Skyfall-Adele**

**The mood has been set and everyone is declaring what they will or won't do…who will come out the victor?**

**If you liked it, loved it or want me to continue…let me know and I will get to writing. I appreciate all of your comments and messages. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone and a very, very Happy New Year! I haven't been the best at updating, I know. I promise to be better!**

**Thank you for your continued support and reading. I know that The Vampire Diaries hasn't given us much to look at or inspire us, but the potential for Bamon still lives and will never die. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Damon could hear the sound of Bonnie and Callie giggling downstairs in the kitchen. The sounds of them giggling and talking were like music to his ears. When did he get lucky enough to have this life? When did the man upstairs decide that Damon…Damon Salvatore, the man…the monster…that had wrecked lives, took lives and manipulated lives deserved the perfect family that he had. He and Bonnie started out as enemies, then turned to friends, then lovers and then parents. It was definitely something he never imagined for himself, but looking at his life now—he didn't want it any other way.

As he turned and looked out of the window with the sun shining through the curtains, he thought about the previous night, Callie's declaration that Klaus had confronted her right outside of their home with a rose for Bonnie and Bonnie's nightmare. As much as he wanted all of it to be a bad dream, it wasn't. Klaus was back and he was somewhere just biding his time before he could make his presence known. Damon hoped that he had convinced Bonnie well enough that it was just a nightmare, but in the meantime—he would have to track down Klaus and find a way to get rid of him. There was no way that Klaus would take his family away from him.

Damon heard Stefan walking down the hallway and quickly rushed to the door pulling his brother inside. "Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Don't talk so loud", Damon whispered, "we have a problem".

"What?"

"Klaus is back".

"What do you mean Klaus is back?" Stefan asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yesterday, your daughter made my Callie head out into the woods around the house and do you know who approached them? Klaus".

"But he was daggered, we buried him…"

"Obviously not deep enough".

"Are you sure, did Elena or Bonnie see him?"

"No, but Callie did…he gave her a rose for Bonnie".

Stefan's mouth dropped and then he sighed, "We have to find him".

"I know that and we have to do it fast".

Stefan ran his hands through his hair, "He approached our daughters".

"He did and if there was a way to kill him in the most painful way, we would. Right now, he's just playing a game".

"Does Bonnie know?"

"Bonnie had a nightmare last night, but I'm sure it was more than that. She said that he was back, but I told her that it was only a nightmare and I _think_ she believed me, but who knows".

"How are we going to find Klaus without Bonnie's help?" Stefan asked.

"He will show his face, he's too cocky not to".

"And how long do you think you can keep this from Bonnie?"

Damon didn't hesitate before answering, "As long as it takes".

SSSSS

Bonnie sat next to Callie at the table in the kitchen watching a DVD of Sesame Street and laughing at the Count (Callie's favorite character…Bonnie always wondered why…). Bonnie smiled as she stood up to refill her tea cup, when she tripped slightly and sent it crashing to the floor. She bent down to pick up the pieces of glass and cut her finger. She watched as the blood dripped from her fingers and suddenly she could hear his voice.

"_Look what you've done, you've cut yourself…", Klaus stated as Bonnie looked up at him from the floor with blood flowing from her wrists. _

"Mommy…what happened to us singing…10…leven…ah…ah…ah", Callie laughed in between sticking a spoonful of cereal in her mouth bringing Bonnie out of her daze.

Bonnie shook her head and smiled turning back to Callie, "I'm sorry Baby".

"Not a Baby", Callie replied.

"That's right, she's definitely not a baby", Damon smirked walking in the kitchen and kissing Callie on the cheek as she giggled, "and I see you are wearing the t-shirt that I bought you".

"The Count…I like him best", Callie beamed.

"That's because he _is_ the best", Damon winked at Bonnie.

"Mommy, I'm done…can I go play now?" Callie asked sliding off of her chair.

"Go ahead", Bonnie picked up the bowl and placed it in the sink as Callie took off towards the playroom, "I swear she has your speed sometimes", she replied putting a napkin on her cut finger.

"What happened there?" Damon asked taking her hand and checking it out.

"I dropped my tea cup, that's all".

"Are you still thinking about Klaus?" Damon asked taking her hand and bringing her closer to him.

"No".

"You're lying".

"Damon…"

"Bonnie, after all we've been through you can be honest with me when it comes to him".

"Damon…"

"Listen…", Damon wrapped his arms around her body, "we have come to far and been through far too much for you not to be able to tell me about your fears".

Bonnie looked towards the doorway and sighed, "I don't know what to say…I don't know why I feel like something is not right. I hate thinking that he could be out there somewhere, waiting to pounce and make me…"

"He will never make you do anything ever again. Bonnie…", Damon lifted her chin causing her green eyes to meet his blue ones, "Klaus is gone, he's not coming back".

Damon hated lying to her, but Bonnie's sanity was the number one concern for him. He would be a liar if he said that he didn't think about what happened when Bonnie was with Klaus—she split into two personalities and he had no interest in seeing that Bonnie ever ever again.

"I know, I have to believe that. I _do_ believe that", Bonnie nodded.

"Exactly", Damon replied as Stefan entered the kitchen.

"Elena and Angel were out early today", Bonnie spoke up as she poured another cup of tea and sat down at the table.

"They had to get a final fitting in for Jeremy's wedding"".

"Jeremy's getting married, I can't believe it", Bonnie shook her head.

"I can't believe the whiny kid found someone to marry him", Damon snickered behind his cup of blood.

"Don't…Jeremy has grown a lot over the years", Bonnie defended.

"You mean after he had that little tantrum and outed us to the world".

"Damon, that was like a hundred years ago", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You must forgive my brother Bonnie, he's pretty bad at measuring decades".

"Don't encourage him Stefan", Bonnie downed her cup, "and on that note, I have to go out for a few hours—final shopping trip for my dress".

"Get something sexy", Damon winked, "make the bride jealous".

Bonnie shook her head as she picked up her purse, "Make sure that Callie takes a nap at around 2".

"Of course Mom", Damon sung, "oh hey…looks like you dropped this", Damon picked up the emerald bracelet that he brought her after Callie was born.

"I think something is wrong with the clasp, I will get it fixed while I'm out", Bonnie said taking the bracelet from Damon and kissing him softly on the lips, "be good".

"Of course!" Damon smirked as Bonnie headed out of the backdoor out to her car.

As soon as Damon heard Bonnie's car pulling out of the driveway, he headed into the playroom with Stefan on his heels. Callie was playing with her dollhouse with high pitched voices and deep voices, the child's imagination was something to behold.

"Callie, your dad and I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes", Stefan replied gently as he knelt down beside Callie.

She turned to him and then looked at Damon, "Ok", she said putting her doll down, "but I _swear_ Uncle Stefan that Angel _made_ me go in the woods".

Damon snickered from behind Stefan as Stefan threw a look over his shoulder. Stefan loved Callie, she was just as much Damon as a clone would be, "I'm sure, but we're not here to talk about that", Stefan replied, "your Dad told me that you were in the woods yesterday and a man came up to you?"

Callie looked at Damon slowly as he nodded at her, "He say that he was Santa Claus, but I said he wasn't".

"Ok…Callie, I need you to answer this for me…did he…", Stefan replied removing a picture from his pocket, "did he look like this?"

Callie looked down at the picture and nodded slowly as Damon balled up his fists.

"Was he alone?" Stefan asked.

"He had the boys on tv with him".

"The boys on tv?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"The ones that mommy wanted to help?" Callie answered.

Stefan turned to Damon, "The missing boys…the ones who were playing explorer".

Damon walked over to Callie and hugged her, "Thank you Cal, but you remember that we have to keep this between you, me and Uncle Stefan right?"'

Callie nodded, "Because it would make mommy mad?"

"Very much so", Damon nodded, "we will be right back".

Callie smiled as she turned back to her toys as Stefan and Damon left the room and moved into the living room, "So it was definitely Klaus", Stefan frowned, "and those boys…they probably dug him up by mistake".

"And knowing him, he turned them".

"So what do we do, draw him out…wait for him to strike…"

"What is Miranda up to nowadays?" Damon asked.

"She lives in Europe and she's not coming back after what happened last time and Bonnie would immediately sense her here and get suspicious".

"Well we're running out of options here".

"Maybe we can tell Bonnie what's going, she would be prepared and maybe find Klaus and we can dagger him again".

"Do you know what will happen if she finds out that he's actually alive and walking around?" Damon asked.

"She would be determined to get rid of him and that's what we need", Stefan answered.

"Or she would go the other way, split in two and live or not live her life in fear".

"Damon, you have to believe that Bonnie is stronger than that".

"Bonnie was able to heal because Klaus wasn't around to make her remember all that happened before. Now, that he is back? She could regress back to the Bonnie that came back from a year of torture and I am not willing to have her go back there or have our child grow up with a mother that is afraid of her own shadow or have that uncaring bitch that she split into try to raise my child…"

"Well we can't sit back and do nothing".

Damon thought for a few moments, "Give me some time to come up with something, but in the meantime make sure your little _Angel_ doesn't go blabbing to Elena, if she hasn't already", Damon snapped as he headed out of the living room.

SSSSS

Bonnie juggled her garment bag, her purse and the shopping bag (containing shoes that she really shouldn't have purchased, but she couldn't pass up the sale) as she moved to a table at the coffee shop. She sat down with her Caramel Macchiato and sipped. She loved Damon and Callie. After so many years of basically living alone, with only Caroline and Elena to keep her company, she loved having her own family. She cherished having people to go home to and people who waited for her to get home. When she thought about Callie, her heart just swelled. Callie was her heart. That little girl took a piece of Bonnie's heart and never let it go. She looked at Callie and knew that she could never leave her, like she was left. Bonnie removed her cell phone from her bag and took a deep breath. She searched for the number with shaky hands and pressed call.

"Dr. Alicia Talbert's office", the voice on the other end answered.

"Hello, I'm calling to speak with Dr. Talbert…um…tell her that its Bonnie Bennett".

"One second, I will see if she's free".

Bonnie breathed as she played with her napkin. It had been some time since she had spoken to Dr. Talbert, let alone had an appointment with her, but she wanted to get a grasp on things before they spiraled out of control.

"Dr. Talbert speaking".

"H…Hi Dr. Talbert, its Bonnie Bennett…how are you?"

"Bonnie!" Dr. Talbert answered, "how are you, its been so long and I am fine".

"I'm good…I mean, well…overall I am".

"What's wrong, how's your little girl?"

"She's perfect".

"Ok and Damon?"

"Damon's the same".

"My condolences".

Bonnie giggled. After a couple of run-ins with Damon, Dr. Talbert was 10 seconds from putting his picture at security and not allowing him the building.

"So what's wrong?"

"I…I'm not sure", Bonnie focused on her cup, "that's why I'm calling, I wanted to know if I could come see you for an appointment…just once, I just want to talk out a couple of things".

"Ok…sure…let me check my schedule…how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"That would be perfect and just so you know, there's nothing serious going on".

"Ok, we will talk", Dr. Talbert replied as Bonnie ended the call.

Bonnie sipped her drink and instead of feeling a sense of calm following that conversation, she felt uneasy feeling come over her. The fact that she called Dr. Talbert made her feel less than secure. As she stood up to gather her bags, she turned and knocked into a dark haired woman walking past her causing all of her bags to fall on the floor.

"I am so sorry, I was distracted", Bonnie apologized as she picked up her bags.

"It's ok…no problem…I'm fine", the woman said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…all in one piece and I didn't get my coffee yet, so other than being a little embarrassed, I'm fine".

"I am sorry…I guess I need more coffee", Bonnie joked.

"Coffee always helps me", the woman smiled as Bonnie smiled back before walking past her.

The woman watched as Bonnie walked out of the coffee shop before opening her hand to reveal Bonnie's emerald bracelet.

SSSSS

Later that evening, Bonnie stood under the spray of the shower running her hands through hair. She closed her eyes as she worked the condition out of her hair and images invaded her mind. The images of being with Klaus, returning home, becoming friends with Damon, healing from everything that Klaus did to her, having Callie and finally the nightmare from the night before. She spent the day trying to decide if it was all a dream and she was losing that battle. She wanted it to be a nightmare, she wanted Klaus to be still in the ground daggered, but there was a part of her that told her it wasn't the truth.

As she rinsed off, she felt two strong hands touch her shoulders. She jumped as she turned around to find Damon standing behind her in the shower with his clothes on the outside of the glass door.

"You scared me", she gasped hitting him on the chest.

"Well I missed you", he frowned.

"Right, I've been in the shower for like 15 minutes".

"It was a long time".

"Damon, did you put Callie to…"

Damon placed his fingers on Bonnie's lips, "Callie is fast asleep, I read her a book…gave her a bath…she was happy and content when she went to bed and now, I need her Mommy to be happy and content before she goes to bed".

"I am happy and content".

"No, you're still stressed, but I have something to help you with that", Damon replied.

"Damon…", Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie Bennett", Damon whispered before he bent down and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body.

Hearing Damon whisper her name sent good shivers up and down her body. His lips caressed hers and she held onto him tighter as he picked her up and leaned her into the shower wall as the water covered both of their bodies and Bonnie moaned in delight.

SSSSS

"We have not lost our touch", Damon smirked as he traced circles up and down Bonnie's leg.

Bonnie chuckled through sleepy eyes, "Why would we?"

"You can't convince me that Stefan and Elena's sex life is as hot as ours".

Bonnie sat up and looked at Damon with a raised eyebrow, "I think I'm a little skeeved out that you're comparing our sex life to your brother's and Elena's".

"Whatever, my opinion still stands".

Bonnie shook her head as she laid back on the pillows, "Thank you for that in the shower though, it did help me".

"See, I know what my girl needs", Damon bent down and kissed her.

"And I hope you're just as relaxed and happy because I have something to tell you".

"You're not pregnant again are you?" Damon asked with a hint of apprehension.

"No", Bonnie slapped his arm, "but it may upset you just as much".

"What happened?" he sat up.

"I lost my bracelet before I could get to the jewelry store, I'm sorry…I don't know where I lost it, I thought I might have dropped it in the coffee shop, but when I went back—it was gone".

"Hmm, well I can get you another bracelet", Damon replied.

"I know, but it was my present after I had Callie…it was special, just like the earrings".

"Bonnie, I will get you another one…one that looks exactly like that one".

"Thanks, I'm sorry…"

"I can get you another one", Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie as she moved closer to him.

"I love you Damon, I love my life with you and Callie", Bonnie whispered.

"Mmm, hmm".

"And I don't want to lose any of it, I will fight for our life with everything within me".

Damon looked at Bonnie, "Why would you think that you have to fight for anything, things have been quiet for some time now".

Bonnie shrugged, "I just want you to know".

"You don't need to worry about that", Damon said pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

SSSSSS

"Come on Angel…let's play on the slide", Callie called as she grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her over to the slide while Bonnie and Elena watched the girls play the next day.

"So how are things?" Elena asked, "I know with everything going on with Jeremy's wedding, we haven't had much time to talk even though we live in the same house".

"Things are good…", Bonnie began but drifted off.

"But?"

"But I had a nightmare the other night and it bothered me…it bothered me so much so that I made an appointment to see Dr. Talbert today".

Elena's eyes went wide, "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare about Klaus, that he was back and it was so real. Damon believes that it was just a nightmare, but I'm not so sure".

"But Bonnie, Klaus is not back".

"I know because a part of me believes that if he were, he would come after me first".

"Bonnie, that part of your life is over…look…you have Callie and Damon, things are just like we always dreamed it would be".

"You mean a vampire baby daddy?" Bonnie smirked.

"Now, you know I don't mean that", Elena knocked Bonnie's shoulder, "I mean, a family".

"I know…I know I have everything that I always dreamed of and that's why…", Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed, "it just seems a little too perfect and I just…I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop".

Elena wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder, "There is no other shoe that will drop, trust me".

Bonnie nodded as she looked at the girls playing on the slide, "Can you watch Callie while I go see Dr. Talbert?"

"Sure".

"And can you please not mention it to Damon, I have a feeling he will go to her and get her to tell him what I said in the session and I don't want that".

"Whatever you want Bon".

SSSSS

Bonnie parked her car outside of Dr. Talbert's office building and took her cell phone out of her bag. She figured it would be best to put it on 'Do Not Disturb' while in her session. She looked down searching for the feature and just as she slid the button to 'Do Not Disturb', she heard a window break from above her as shards of glass began raining down around her and within a split second she saw a body flying down towards the street. It was as if things were happening in slow motion as she saw Dr. Talbert body hit the top of a car right in front of her. Bonnie stood motionless as car alarms filled the air and she stood into Dr. Talbert's lifeless eyes as people screamed and shouted around her.

**Thank you for reading, I appreciate it. Please show your love/like for this chapter…I appreciate all comments and reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your comments, reviews and messages! You are truly awesome to me and there would be no fanfics if it weren't for the readers, so thank you! **

**I realized that I played fast and loose with the spelling of Dr. Talbot/Talbert's name, forgive me…it is Talbot and I have corrected in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Damon heard Angel and Callie enter the house and take off running to their playroom. He closed his eyes as he sipped his glass of brandy. "I thought you two would tire them out at the park and they would collapse when they returned", Damon replied with his eyes still closed.

"Well they are six year olds Damon, they have a lot of energy and unfortunately, I don't", Elena replied sitting across from him.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She said she had some errands to run".

"Errands?" Damon asked, "what kind of errands?"

"I'm not her mother Damon, I don't know".

"You know that she's been distracted lately", Damon replied.

Elena sipped on her bottle of water, "Maybe…", she shrugged.

"Oh you are not going to convince me that she hasn't told you about the nightmare".

"What nightmare?" Elena smirked.

"Ok…fine…fine…but can you discourage her from believing it was real, she doesn't need to go down that path again".

"I told Bonnie that it was probably just a nightmare, unless you think it wasn't".

"It was just a night…", Damon began, but was interrupted by his cell phone, "speak", he answered.

"Is this Damon Salvatore?" a voice said on the other end.

"Depends, who's calling".

"Renee Johnson…I'm a nurse at Mystic Falls University Hospital".

Damon stood up, "Ok, why are you calling me".

"Do you know a Bonnie Bennett, she had you in her phone as the phone number to call during emergencies".

"What happened to her?" Damon gripped the phone.

"She's fine but…", the nurse began to say but was caught off by a dial tone.

"What happened?" Elena asked rushing over to Damon, "is something wrong with Bonnie".

"That was the hospital, I have to go…watch Callie", Damon barked out as he headed towards the door.

"Damon…", Elena followed, "let me know what happened", she called after him.

SSSSSSS

Damon rushed into the emergency room and ran up to the nurse's desk, "Bonnie Bennett…where is she…tell me", Damon stated staring into the nurse's eyes.

"She's in cubicle 3", the nurse answered as he rushed away from her.

When he reached cubicle 3, he drew back the curtain and found Bonnie with a doctor asking her questions.

"Bonnie…what happened?" Damon asked rushing to her.

"Excuse me", the doctor replied staring at Damon.

"What happened?" Damon asked touching Bonnie's cheek and causing her to look at him.

"He killed Dr. Talbot", she whispered.

"Hello Mister…", the doctor began holding out his hand to Damon.

Damon glanced up at the doctor, "Why is she here?"

"Damon…", Bonnie remarked tiredly, "Dr. Gibson, can I have a moment with my boyfriend please?"

The doctor nodded as he walked out of the cubicle.

"Klaus killed Dr. Talbot", Bonnie repeated.

"You saw him?"

"No…", Bonnie said as tears flowed from her eyes and she wiped them away, "they say it was a suicide, but I know it wasn't…it wasn't a suicide, he did it Damon".

"Why are you here, did something happen to you?" he asked touching her forehead where a bandage was.

"She…she fell out of a window, some of the glass came down and I got cut…I don't know how", Bonnie touched her forehead, "but he knew that I was going to see her. He knew that I was going to be at her office today and he killed her Damon…she's dead and it's my fault", Bonnie cried.

"Bonnie, it's not your fault and you don't know if Klaus was behind this…maybe she did kill herself, I'm sure listening to everyone else's problems may weigh a person down".

"Stop pretending Damon, you know…you know that he did this".

"We don't know that and you have to stop saying that you know who did this or the police will start to ask some very uncomfortable questions", Damon whispered.

"You believe me though, you believe me when I say that he killed her…don't you?" Bonnie pleaded.

"Yes…yes I believe you", Damon said quietly as he held onto Bonnie rubbing her back.

"Knock, knock", a voice said from the doorway of the cubicle as Sheriff Forbes walked in.

"Sheriff Forbes, what do we owe this visit to?"

"Well I understand that Bonnie stated at the accident scene that 'he killed her'…who was the 'he', Bonnie?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"Liz, you know Bonnie was just in shock…she just witnessed one of her friends take a header out of a window, she was just mumbling", Damon answered.

Liz looked at Bonnie and then at Damon, "I know that this was much more than a suicide, but if you don't want to say it was more than that…", Liz paused and sighed, "we will have to declare it exactly that".

Bonnie looked at Liz who was silently asking her to say more and she felt sick to her stomach that everyone would believe that Dr. Talbot committed suicide.

"I…I knew her, she would never do this…just…just keep investigating, ok?" Bonnie asked.

Liz looked from Bonnie to Damon once more and nodded, "Fine, Bonnie...get some rest", and with that last statement left the cubicle.

Damon turned to Bonnie, "I know that you liked Dr. Talbot, she helped you get through some touch times…"

"The worst time in my life Damon", Bonnie replied sliding off of the table.

"I know that, but you can't go around shouting that Klaus or 'he' did this…it won't help matters".

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, "He's going to slowly torture me and then he is going to make his move, I know him".

"Bonnie, can we just go home?"

Bonnie nodded, "Ok, but we are going to talk about this later".

"Whatever you want Bennett", he replied, holding out his hand as she took it.

SSSSS

When they reached the boarding house, Elena left a note that she and Stefan were out with the girls getting pizza, "Hopefully they will be so full of pizza and soda that they will go straight to sleep, I think the adults need to have a conversation", Damon said throwing the note down on the table, "how about I fix you…", he walked over massaging Bonnie's shoulders, "a drink?"

"I just want to take a shower, I will come down after and I will take you up on that drink".

Damon nodded as Bonnie placed her hands over his and then walked away and up the stairs. As soon as he heard their bedroom door close, he poured himself a drink and raised the glass to lips and suddenly threw the glass up against the wall decorating the wall with brown liquid.

"Damn it!" he clenched his jaw and based his fist into the drink cart. He knew that Klaus had made his first official move against Bonnie by either compelling Dr. Talbot to jump out of that window or throwing her out himself. The fact that Bonnie had to be taken to the hospital told him that somehow they needed to get a handle on Klaus before he could cause any serious damage.

SSSSS

Bonnie stood in front of the mirror as the steam from the shower slowly began to fog the mirror. She looked at the bandage on her forehead and touched it softly. The doctor was adamant that she would not have a scar, but it was almost as if it would be poetic justice if she did. It would be as if Klaus was starting a new chapter in his torture of her, but this time…she was stronger.

Bonnie took her hand and wiped the condensation away from the mirror and jumped as she saw Klaus standing behind her in the bathroom with a chilling smile on his face. She jumped as she turned around and realized that no one was standing behind her.

"Bonnie, get a hold of yourself", she whispered as she shook her head and stepped into the shower.

As she began to soap up her body, she replayed the moment over and over in her head when Dr. Talbot's body hit the top of that car and every time she heard the bone crushing sound, her body reacted with sobs. Dr. Talbot was a causality…punished…punished because she was unlucky enough to have Bonnie as a patient. Somehow, Klaus knew. He knew that Bonnie was better and he knew that Dr. Talbot was one of the reasons for it. Bonnie covered her eyes as she sunk down onto the shower floor covering her eyes as she sobbed and promised herself that this would be the last time that she would sob over Klaus' actions.

SSSSS

Damon finished scrubbing the wall just as the front door opened and the two girls came rushing in. "Daddy!" Callie squealed as she rushed over to Damon and rushed into his arms, "bought you some pizza!"

"Oh did you now?" Damon asked holding onto her, "and how was dinner with Aunt Elena and Uncle Stefan?"

"Good…they let me have a cookie", she said.

"Oh goodie, that means that you won't sleep at all tonight…thank you Auntie Elena and Uncle Stefan", Damon eyed them as Elena removed Angel's coat.

"Well Damon after you read them their bedtime story, I am sure they will fall right to sleep", Stefan winked.

"Right", Damon said through clenched teeth, "I will tell them the story about The Ripper".

"Damon!" Elena hissed standing up.

"Kidding…hey…Callie, Angel…why don't you go to your play room and play…grown up talk needs to happen".

"I bought Mommy a cookie, where is she?" Callie asked turning around.

"She's upstairs in the shower, she will come see you later", Damon replied as the two girls took off to their playroom.

"How's Bonnie?" Elena asked closing the door to the living room.

"She's shaken and convinced that Klaus killed Dr. Talbot".

"And what do you think?" Stefan moved closer to Damon.

"I think that she's right", he replied regretfully, "Klaus did something to her therapist and he's just starting".

"Approaching the girls was the first step", Stefan replied.

"Wait…what…what do you mean?" Elena grabbed Stefan's arm, "approached what girls…our girls?"

"Keep your voice down", Damon hissed looking towards the door, "and thanks Stefan…the girls saw Klaus when they were playing in the woods".

"What…oh my god…when…when did this happen?" Elena looked from Damon to Stefan, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we didn't want you to overreact and we are soo happy we were wrong", Damon deadpanned.

"Klaus came near our children and you want me to be calm about it…he could have taken them…hurt them…he could have…"

"But he didn't", Damon interrupted, "and I wish you would lower your voice, Bonnie doesn't know and right now, she doesn't need to".

"She does need to know, she needs to know that Klaus may be preying on our daughters", Elena said as tears sprang to her eyes as she realized exactly what she said, "oh my god…I think I'm going to be sick", she held her stomach as she sat down on the couch, "he could have done anything to them".

"But he didn't, Stefan talk to her".

"She's right Damon, now that Klaus has killed Dr. Talbot, its time for full disclosure to Bonnie".

Damon looked towards the closed door, "This could break her".

"You need to have more faith in her", Stefan replied gently, "you know she's stronger now".

Damon opened his mouth, but closed it when the living room door opened and Bonnie stepped inside.

"Bonnie", Elena stood up, walked over and hugged her, "we heard about Dr. Talbot".

"Did Damon tell you that Klaus killed her?" Bonnie asked with tears welling in her eyes, "he's back…somehow, he's back".

Elena looked over at Damon, "We know".

"You know that he's back, so you believe it…you believe that he killed Dr. Talbot?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, I need to tell you something", Damon said.

"Tell me what?" she turned to him.

"A couple of days ago, you know when me and Stefan were in New York for Jeremy's bachelor party..."

"Yes", Bonnie replied.

"Well…Callie told me that someone approached her and Angel in the woods behind the house".

"Someone…someone like who?" Bonnie asked, "someone working for Klaus?"

Damon shook his head, "Two boys…"

"Two boys?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"The two boys that were missing Bonnie…or _are_ missing", Stefan spoke up.

"They approached the girls, well where are they?"

"They went with their _father_…Klaus", Damon said.

Bonnie looked from Damon to Stefan and Elena, then back at Damon, "What do you mean?"

"Klaus appeared with the boys, he spoke to Callie and Angel".

"He what!" Bonnie said moving closer to Damon, "what did he say…what did he do to them?"

"He didn't do anything to them…they are safe, he told Callie to tell you hi".

"Oh my god…oh my god…", Bonnie began pacing the room running her hands through her hair, "I need to do a protection spell on the girls…on the boarding house…oh my god…he's in Mystic Falls, he spoke to our daughters…I'm going to be sick…", Bonnie said running out of the room and up the stairs as Damon followed closely behind her into the bathroom as she emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

"Bonnie…it's going to be ok, trust me", Damon rubbed her back.

Bonnie finished and pushed Damon's hand away, "How could you not tell me!" she shrieked, "he could be anywhere and our daughter is unprotected!"

"I didn't want you to get upset".

"Upset? Damon, Klaus talked to our daughter…he was close to our daughter and what was he doing with those two boys, did he turn them?" Bonnie asked.

Damon nodded slowly.

Bonnie covered her eyes, "He's back and he is going to hurt people…kill them…and he's going to ruin my life".

"He will not ruin your life, there is no way that we will let that happen", Damon kneeled down in front of her.

"There was a small part of me that wanted it to be just a nightmare, but it wasn't…he's here…I knew it".

"Bonnie, we will get this but you have to promise me that you will hold it together", Damon said placing his hands on her cheeks, "Callie and I need you to hold it together".

"You think…is that why you kept this from me, you think that she will come back?" Bonnie asked, "you don't think I'm stronger than that now?"

"I do…I just, I know that Klaus coming back will bring memories and those memories…"

"Are just that, I will not let Klaus win this and knowing that he came near my daughter makes me even more determined to kill him and make sure he never comes back and causes any more pain", Bonnie said, "I just need to get myself together and I will do some spells to keep him away from our home and the girls".

Damon nodded as Bonnie got up from the floor.

"Bonnie…", Damon said from the bathroom door.

"Just give me a moment to get myself together", Bonnie said avoiding his gaze as she removed her toothbrush and began running the water.

Damon nodded slowly as he left the bathroom.

SSSSSS

"This is pretty Mommy", Callie fingered the tiny silver necklace in her tiny hands later that evening.

"Thank you Baby, it's for you and you have to promise Mommy that you will keep it on at all times", Bonnie said as Callie nodded under her covers.

"It's green just like my eyes", Callie said touching the gem.

"Yes and my eyes, but promise Mommy that you will keep it on…its very important".

"I will Mommy…are you k…did you get a boo boo?" Callie asked touching Bonnie's cheek.

"No…why would you say that?"

"You look sad".

"I'm not sad, I'm never sad when you are here", Bonnie smiled as she hugged Callie tightly.

"Love you Mommy", Callie whispered as she held Bonnie tightly.

"Love you too Princess", Bonnie whispered back as she fastened the necklace around Callie's neck, "now sweet dreams Baby Girl".

Callie smiled as Bonnie stood up from the bed and walked to the door turning off the light, but making sure to leave the night light on.

Bonnie took a deep breath as she moved down the hallway to her and Damon's bedroom. She had enchanted a necklace for Angel as well that would keep them safe from Klaus. She also made sure that the house was protected from any unwanted visitors. She was exhausted as she entered the bedroom that she shared with Damon. She wanted to be angry with him and she was a little, but she knew that he was just as scared as she was (even though he would never admit it). He was sitting up in the bed reading through one of the spell books as she took off her robe and slid in bed next to him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you", he replied as he turned a page in the spellbook.

She turned to him and sighed, "I know, but if we are going to make sure that Klaus doesn't win, you have to tell me everything. We can't go around blind, we need to be on the same team here".

Damon put the book on the nightstand and laid down next to Bonnie, "I know, I just want to protect you and Callie".

"I know you do, but you can't do it alone and _she's_ not showing up again…ever, I would never leave Callie…or you", Bonnie said touching his cheek.

"I know that", Damon said bending down and looking into her eyes, "I just don't want you to have to deal with this again".

"Things are different, I have you…I have Callie…and there is no way Klaus will harm me again and Damon, no matter what happens—I love you, remember that".

"Love you too Bennett", Damon kissed her softly on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled up next to him closing her eyes as he stared down watching her sleep…or at least pretend to.

**Right now Klaus is just a ghost in the shadows, but how long will he stay that way?**

**Please show your love/like for this chapter by leaving a review **** They are all greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for continuing to read and support! I have to say that I was very impressed with Bonnie's performance in the past episode of TVD. I think she may be finally getting her due. **

**I want to say a special thank you to bamonfangirl for suggesting that I label this part of the **_**Turning Tables**_** saga. I'm sorry for not doing that up front. **

**Well without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Callie, it's time to wake up", Bonnie grinned as she opened the door to Callie's purple and black decorated bedroom.

Bonnie could see Callie lying on her back sound asleep. Ever since she was a baby, it was her favorite way to sleep—especially with the blanket halfway on her body. "Callie…Princess…come on, time to wake up", Bonnie smiled as she walked over and shook Callie's arm.

Callie didn't move for a moment, "Callie", Bonnie said shaking her a little harder and then Callie's eyes flew open and immediately dark veins appeared from them.

"Hi Mommy", Callie smiled widely revealing fangs.

Bonnie jumped away from the bed and screamed as she felt a hard chest behind her before two arms wrapped around her, "Isn't she precious, Love?" Klaus whispered in Bonnie's ear.

"Noooooooo!" Bonnie screamed as she opened her eyes to a dark bedroom and Damon sitting up next to her with wide eyes searching her face.

Bonnie looked around and ran her hands through her hair. It happened again…a nightmare.

"Come here", Damon whispered taking Bonnie in his arms and lying down in the bed rubbing her back, "it was just a nightmare".

"I've been having them for two weeks now…", Bonnie whispered as she wiped her eyes.

For two weeks, ever since Dr. Talbot was killed and she found out that Klaus was in fact back, she had dreamed of him torturing her, her friends and her family. As much as she fought to control her thoughts during the day, when she closed her eyes at night—she lost all control. She remembered the movie 'Nightmare on Elm Street' when she was younger (it was already very old then) and she felt like one of the characters in that movie.

The first night she had a nightmare, Stefan rushed into the room followed by Elena and the entire house went into hysterics (with the two little girls still sleeping away). After the fifth night, Elena and Stefan didn't come into the room and after some coaxing from Damon, Bonnie would fall back to sleep. It was exhausting to say the least and she was fighting to be strong…fighting to keep her sanity…and fighting to keep everyone safe.

"Bonnie, I know that somewhere deep inside of you, you're scared and I understand. I get it", Damon said, "but I need you to believe that we will be ok, it's been two weeks and Klaus hasn't approached the girls and he's hasn't come near you…"

"How do I know that…he has his ways", Bonnie slid out of the bed and went over to the window.

"I think Klaus did his damage and disappeared, I think he would love nothing more to drive you crazy from afar…he wants to win without ever touching you or seeing you", Damon stood behind Bonnie and touched her shoulders, "he wants to make you afraid…afraid to go outside…afraid to allow your daughter to play in her own backyard or the park…he wants you to think of him every moment of your life and you can't let him win…", Damon turned her around, "do you hear me, we can't let him win—you've come too far".

"I thought I would be able to handle this when I first had the nightmare, but…"

"It's harder when it seems like reality", Damon answered.

Bonnie nodded, "But you're right, Klaus probably left Mystic Falls right after he killed Dr. Talbot, he's into mind games".

"Exactly, come on…you have a gorgeous daughter…a very handsome baby daddy, do not let Klaus ruin any of this", Damon said "and besides you're a bad ass witch and you can do anything".

Bonnie looked at Damon and hugged him tightly, "You're right…I need to stop this…I need to relax, but be cautious".

"Exactly", Damon held onto her. He needed Bonnie to relax; he was worried enough for the both of them.

SSSSSS

_Two weeks later…_

"Girls please stop running!" Bonnie called as she carried her bag through the hotel lobby with Elena behind her. She and Elena drove up four days before Jeremy's wedding to help with any last minute preparations and everyone agreed that it would probably be for the better that Bonnie got out of Mystic Falls.

"Mommy…this hotel is sooo pretty!" Callie stopped in front of a large fountain watching the water shoot up.

"It is and that's why there shouldn't be any running", Bonnie replied as she took Callie and Angel's hands as Elena checked in, "come let's sit down and wait on Auntie Elena to get the room keys".

Bonnie and the girls sat on the marble surrounding the fountain.

"I can't wait to wear my dress", Angel beamed.

"Me either", Callie agreed.

"It was nice that Uncle Jeremy's fiancée appointed you flower girls wasn't it?" Bonnie asked looking down at the two girls.

"Mmm, hmm…and my hair will be all pretty", Callie said pulling on one of her pigtails.

"Yes, both of you will be very pretty", Bonnie smiled as she hugged both of them.

Bonnie held onto the two girls and her heart just swelled. A month passed and there was no indication that Klaus was anywhere to be found. She had tried some spells secretly to find him, but nothing turned up and in a way—she was grateful.

This getaway to upstate New York for Jeremy's wedding was what she needed at the moment. The nightmares were starting to fade and she was starting to feel less crazed. She, of course, had her sensors up, but she was able to relax a little. She knew that Klaus was out there. She knew that he would come after one day, but she couldn't live her life at this moment fearing what he would do next. She had a daughter, she had the family that she always dreamed of (well kinda, who dreams of a vampire baby daddy) and she would not let Klaus ruin any of that from afar.

SSSSSS

"So do you really think Klaus just disappeared?" Stefan asked as he sat down next to Damon on a stool in the Mystic Grille.

"No, I don't…he's somewhere lurking, I am sure", Damon sipped his beer.

"Well you seem awfully calm about it".

"What do you want me to do…search every house, mansion, apartment, alleyway for him or one of his spies?" Damon turned to look at Stefan, "that is exactly what I want to do, but I can't do that. Klaus can basically hide for as long as he wants to and we can't do anything about it. The only thing I can do now is make sure that Bonnie is strong enough for when he does show his face".

"Things are about to change", Stefan said looking at his beer bottle, "I mean, things have been relatively quiet for the last couple of years…nothing we couldn't handle, but Klaus being back means that…"

"That there's going to be a lot of bloodshed at some point".

"And do you know what we will have to face sooner or later".

"What?" Damon asked.

"Our daughters, they don't know what we are…"

"And they don't have to know, they are too young to understand and we would be nothing but monsters to them", Damon clenched his jaw slightly, "and I'm not interested in being that to my daughter until she turns 30 and starts dating and I have to kill some of her boyfriends".

"Damon, one day we're going to slip and one day they will see our other faces and…"

"We will explain it to them then", Damon replied with finality.

Stefan sighed as he sipped his beer.

SSSSS

The girls were fast asleep as Elena and Bonnie sat on the balcony of their hotel suite sipping wine. "This is nice", Bonnie breathed closing her eyes.

"I guess the car ride tired the girls out".

Bonnie nodded, "Do you think…", she began, "do you _believe_ that if Klaus comes around that I am strong enough to handle it?"

"Of course you are Bonnie", Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"Damon doesn't think I am, I see it in his eyes every time he looks at me".

Elena shook her head, "You know that he just doesn't want to see you hurt".

"And that's another issue…"

"Bonnie…"

"Sometimes…", Bonnie breathed deeply, "sometimes I think that Damon sees me as a wounded bird. I mean, don't get me wrong…I know he loves me and Callie, but sometimes I get the feeling that he constantly feels like he needs to save me or that I'm going to break and I think on one hand, that's why he loves our relationship because he believes that I need him".

"But you two do need each other, don't you?"

"Of course I need him, but I need him to see me as someone that he doesn't need to save…do you remember when I wanted to cast the spell for you and Stefan? Do you remember how Damon acted? He was so afraid that I would be brought back to that Bonnie who came back from Klaus that he walked around barking at everyone?"

"Bonnie, Damon loves you and I think he just wants to make sure that you're ok…you and Callie are the most important people to him and he knows what Klaus did to you and how it affected you. I think Damon knows better than anyone how much you went through".

"I don't want him to see me as someone that needs protection, I want to be seen as someone who can take care of herself and doesn't need to be the damsel in distress".

"I don't think anyone who can set fires with their mind can be seen as a damsel in distress", Elena smirked.

"I know, I know…but…"

"Bonnie, ok…let's stop", Elena said facing Bonnie, "we are here to have a good couple of days, no talk about unhappy things or damsels in distress or 'though who shall not be named', we are going to have a good time and I need you to have a good time Bonnie, please".

"Ok…ok…sorry", Bonnie said as Elena hugged her.

"We have everything that we ever wanted and we are not going to let anything take it away", Elena hugged Bonnie tightly, "remember that, ok?"

Bonnie nodded, "You're right, absolutely right and maybe, I should get the other bottle of wine…we do have to deal with Serena tomorrow".

Elena frowned, "Yes, my future sister in law…we may need to bring this wine tomorrow".

Bonnie couldn't stop herself from giggling as Elena joined her.

SSSSS

"Elena…I'm so happy that you could come early!" Serena Davenport, Jeremy's fiancée exclaimed as she rushed towards Elena with arms outstretched the next afternoon, "and you brought Bonnie here too…early…wow…hello Bonnie".

Bonnie smiled cordially as Serena immediately grabbed Elena and escorted her out to the gardens of her parents' estate chatting a mile a minute. Bonnie held onto Angel and Callie's hands.

"Why is she soo loud Mommy?" Callie asked suddenly covering her ears.

Bonnie shook her head and smiled as they headed out to the gardens.

Jeremy met Serena Davenport when he left Mystic Falls to go to Syracuse University. Serena was beyond rich and was fairly nice, she just…well…she was like Caroline pre-vampirism times 50. She was exhausting and while she didn't necessarily hate Bonnie, she had never been warm to her. Maybe it was because of Bonnie's past with Jeremy; but that was ancient history and Jeremy was hopelessly in love with Serena.

When they walked out of the French doors to the gardens, Bonnie heard Serena introducing her friends to Elena, "And girls this is Elena…my future SIL!" Serena hugged Elena, "and this…", she walked over to take the girls hands from Bonnie, but Callie held tightly onto Bonnie's hand, "umm…well…this is Angelica, my future niece and that is Callisto, Elena's niece".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she stared back at Serena.

"Oh and I'm sorry, Bonnie…girls this is Bonnie, Elena's friend and Callisto's mother".

Bonnie waved as the girls gave her tight smiles.

"Well shall we finish up with the bachelorette party plans for tomorrow?" Serena chirped as she clapped her hands heading over to the table.

SSSSSS

"I should have set her hair on fire", Bonnie mumbled as she and Elena stepped off of the elevator with the girls.

"Who Mommy…who?" Callie asked looking up.

"No one", Bonnie stated as she took out the room card and opened the door.

As soon as she opened the door, she noticed the tall dark haired man standing in the middle of the suite, "Daddy!" Callie squealed as she rushed over to Damon and jumped into his arms.

"Hi Princess", Damon smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Hi Damon", Bonnie kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, how did the afternoon with Serena go?" Stefan asked entering in from the other bedroom.

"It went", Elena replied.

"You can tell me all about it while I unpack", Stefan smirked.

"Can I help Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Of course you can", Stefan smiled as he picked up Angel and they disappeared into the other room.

Damon turned to Bonnie, "It is very amazing that Jeremy found someone as annoying as he is", he replied carrying Callie into their bedroom.

"Jeremy is nothing like Serena and you know that", Bonnie followed behind.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…so how are you?" Damon asked sitting down as Callie played with the buttons on his leather jacket.

"I'm good…its nice being here…", Bonnie began, but was interrupted by a knock on the suite door.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked.

"A surprise for us all", Damon winked as he put Callie down on the floor and walked into the living room with Bonnie and Callie following behind.

The knocking continued as Damon opened the door, "Calm down Blondie".

"Auntie Care!" Callie screamed as she jumped into Caroline's arms.

"Callie…I've missed you!" Caroline grinned as she picked up the tiny girl and swung her around.

"Caroline…be careful", Bonnie laughed.

"Auntie Care!" Angel squealed running out and jumping on Caroline.

"Caroline, I thought you were coming tomorrow", Elena grinned as she hugged her following Bonnie.

"Well, I thought Auntie Caroline would want to spend time with her favorite nieces, so I got her a lovely suite down the hallway and I know that the girls would love to stay with her while the couples…", Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie, "have some alone time".

Caroline glared at Damon, "You're lucky I miss my girls while I'm in California…ok, Cookies get some clothes and we are heading to my suite and I promise…", Caroline bent down to whisper in the girls ears and they started giggling before running to their rooms.

"You owe me soo much for playing babysitter", Caroline pointed.

"We will pay you back", Elena smiled as the girls came back in with little bags.

"Ready Auntie Care", Angel smiled.

"Ok…well…I guess we better go…have fun grown ups", Caroline replied as she took the girls hands and led them out of the suite.

"Well…I guess we can call Jeremy and tell him that we can go to a adult friendly restaurant", Elena replied as she started dialing on her cell phone.

"Who said that me and Bonnie were spending our night with you and your bratty brother and his airhead fiancée?" Damon asked.

"We are going to dinner with Jeremy and Serena", Bonnie smiled sweetly.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Umm…Bonnie can I talk to you in the bedroom for a moment?"

Bonnie looked at Damon and smirked, "Sure…and we will be going to dinner".

"Maybe", Damon replied as he pulled Bonnie into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Damon, don't think that you are going to be on ba…", Bonnie began but was interrupted by Damon's lips crashing against hers as she felt him moving her towards the wall, "Damon…", she panted in between his kisses, caresses and his attempts to get her shirt off.

"I missed you", Damon whispered in her ear.

Bonnie almost melted hearing those words. Ever since the thought of Klaus entered the picture, Bonnie hadn't exactly been in the mood to get closer to Damon, but as he kissed her and caressed her—she realized that she missed being with him badly.

Bonnie placed her hand on his cheek, "I missed you too…I'm sorry I've been a little distant lately".

Damon nodded, "Understandable, but how do you feel now?"

"It's been a month and I feel better…I decided, I'm not going to live scared or looking around the next corner for Klaus. I'm good and I just want to be with you now", Bonnie whispered.

Damon smiled as he picked her up with one arm and carried her over to the bed and when he placed her on the bed, she giggled watching him pull his shirt over his head.

"After this, we will see if you make it to dinner with Jeremy and Serena", Damon smirked as he crawled on top of Bonnie looking her in the eyes.

"We are going to dinner…", Bonnie said.

"Sure we are", Damon whispered pulling Bonnie's shirt over her head and kissing her.

Bonnie looked up at the ceiling as Damon covered her body with kisses as he slowly undressed her and she breathed deeply. She had a wonderful life now and she cherished it.

"I love you", Bonnie whispered.

Damon stopped kissing her and moved up to stare down at her, "You better Bennett".

She grinned as he flipped her over and she began kissing a trail down his chest.

"Ooh see Miss Bennett has learned some tricks lately", Damon grinned as he looked down at her before letting out a moan.

SSSSSS

Bonnie and Damon walked into the restaurant where they were meeting Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Serena for dinner 30 minutes late, "I told you we were already late, we should have stayed in the suite", Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear as he touched her back and sent shivers up and down her spine. They had a good afternoon and early evening, she never wanted it to end—but she had to be a friend to Jeremy.

Over the past month when she was so preoccupied about Klaus, she almost forgot what it was like to make love with Damon and have the entire world melt away. He reminded her earlier over and over again and it was very tempting to stay in bed with him all evening and never leave the room, but she had obligations.

"Bonnie…Damon…you made it!" Jeremy grinned as he stood up from his seat as soon as they arrived at the table.

Bonnie noticed that Serena had a slight frown at Jeremy's eagerness, but quickly covered it up.

"We wouldn't miss dinner with you guys", Bonnie hugged him.

"Yes…we wouldn't miss dinner", Damon replied sarcastically as Bonnie elbowed him in the stomach.

"We did let you know when we were leaving", Stefan smirked.

"Sorry couldn't hear you", Damon winked as he held out Bonnie's chair and she took a seat followed by Damon.

SSSSS

Bonnie sat at the table watching everyone for the most part get along and she couldn't help but smile. This was her life now…her life wasn't about worrying about Klaus or even thinking about what happened in her past. Right now, she was a mother and she had a man who loved her with everything within him. She was happy and she was determined to stay that way.

"Bonnie, I just have to say…you look great", Jeremy leaned over and stated as Elena entertained the table with an Angel and Callie Adventure story.

"Thank you, I feel great".

"I heard about…umm…Klaus", Jeremy whispered, "I'm glad that you are not allowing him to control you".

Bonnie felt her stomach twist a little, "I'm glad too, Damon and Callie make me feel as if all of that is in the past and it's going to stay there".

"It is…you're soo much stronger now that you were then".

Bonnie looked at Jeremy and nodded, "Thanks Jer".

"No problem and I'm happy that you came this weekend".

"I wouldn't miss your wedding, you're happy and I'm happy for you…Serena's…she's pretty".

Jeremy chuckled, "She takes some getting used to, but I love her".

"You deserve your happiness, Jeremy".

"And you deserve yours Bonnie", Jeremy replied.

Bonnie looked over at Damon rolling his eyes at Elena's story and turned back to Jeremy with a smile, "I already have it".

SSSSS

"Well that was fun", Damon removed his tie as he and Bonnie entered their bedroom in the suite.

"It was fun, it was a normal dinner…a normal night with friends", Bonnie wrapped her arms around Damon facing him.

"Whose friends?"

"Damon…"

"Jeremy still has something inside of him that makes him want you. I can see it in his eyes".

"Jeremy is getting married in two days, trust me, he does not want me anymore".

"You are delusional my little witch, but its ok…he can look and desire all he wants, but he will _never_ have anyone close to you", Damon grinned as he bent down and kissed Bonnie.

She giggled as he lifted her up off the floor and carried her towards the bathroom door.

SSSSS

"And now for Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy and Serena Gilbert's first dance!" the wedding planner announced as Jeremy and his new bride took to the dance floor.

Bonnie stood next to Damon and Callie as Jeremy and his bride danced in the middle of the garden on the Davenport estate. The sun shone brightly as they took their vows and continued to shine as the reception began.

"He actually went through with it, can't believe it", Damon mumbled to Bonnie.

"He loves her", Bonnie replied wistfully.

"Of course he does…or he loves the tricks she does in bed from what he said at his bachelor party".

Bonnie gasped as she hit Damon and then gestured to Callie who was swaying in her white flower girl dress.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Damon rolled his eyes, "the kids ears".

Bonnie chuckled as she watched Jeremy dance with Serena.

"And now the bride and groom would like all of the guests to join them on the dance floor".

"Well", Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy…dance with me?" Callie asked holding out her hand.

"I don't know, Mommy may be jealous", Damon smirked.

"I'll cope", Bonnie smiled as Callie pulled Damon out onto the dance floor.

Bonnie watched them and she couldn't help but smile, sometimes she believed that Callie was the love of Damon's life, not her.

"Daddy…do you like my dress?" Callie asked as Damon swayed from side to side holding onto her tiny hands.

"Yes, Callisto…I like your dress", Damon replied looking around. He felt like an idiot dancing with someone soo short, but he would be an idiot for her.

"Awww", the guests said as Damon turned around to see Jeremy dipping Serena and planting a kiss on her cheek. Damon wanted to vomit.

"Daddy…can you do that to me?" Callie asked pointing.

Damon shook his head, picked Callie up and leaned over 'dipping' her before placing a kiss on her cheek. She giggled uncontrollably as his heart swelled. "You know, you're the prettiest girl here next to your Mom", Damon replied.

"Am I Daddy?"

"Of course you are".

"And you're the besttest Daddy here".

"Correction…I'm the besttest Daddy period".

Callie grinned as she grabbed Damon's cheeks and kissed him.

Damon smiled as he twirled her around.

"Daddy?" Callie asked as Damon danced with her.

"Yes Princess?"

"Why is Santie Claus standing near Mommy?"

Damon tensed up as he turned around to see Klaus standing directly behind Bonnie who was focused on them on the dance floor. He placed Callie on the dance floor slowly as the background sound faded away.

SSSSS

Bonnie watched Damon and Callie dance and it must have been the emotions of the day, but her eyes teared up. She loved her family and she loved the fact that her daughter knew that her parents loved her with all of their hearts and they would never leave her.

"Such a beautiful sight…father and child", an accented voice said from behind her.

Bonnie's entire body stiffened and she felt a coldness come over her as she felt two cold hands touch her shoulder.

"She should have been our child", he whispered in her ear.

Bonnie felt tears immediately appear in her eyes as she turned around and faced her living nightmare.

"Hello Bonnie…" Klaus said lifting a finger and caressing her cheek with it, "I see our love mark is gone, I hope that doesn't mean your love for me is too".

Bonnie stood staring at him willing her body to not react to his touch, but could feel her body start to tremble with fear and as a result betray her.

**He's not a ghost anymore…false sense of security will get you every time!**

**Please share your love/like…I appreciate your comments and messages! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of your comments and PMs. I appreciate all of your encouragement! After tonight's episode, I was inspired. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Daddy, why is Santie Claus with Mommy?" Callie asked tugging on Damon's suit jacket as he stared across the dance floor at Klaus standing with Bonnie. Damon balled up his fists as he forced himself not to vamp out.

"Damon, you have to keep your cool", he heard Stefan say from beside him.

Damon looked over at Stefan and before he started to walk over, he heard Bonnie whisper, "No Damon" and he stood in place.

SSSSS

"I see your vampiric cave man stopped", Klaus smiled as he looked past Bonnie's shoulder to Damon who was almost smoldering with hate.

"What…what are you doing here?" Bonnie stumbled over her words.

"Well, if you dance with me…I will tell you".

"I want you to get away from me".

"Bonnie, I just asked for a dance. Just dance with me or…", Klaus looked around and noticed Jeremy and Serena talking to guests, "or I can make sure that your little high school sweetheart is a widower on his wedding day and I promise I would make it something that no one would _ever _forget, not even your darling daughter over there".

"Don't you…", Bonnie hissed.

"Then dance with me", Klaus stated as more of an order than a request.

Bonnie looked over at Damon and Callie…Stefan, Elena and Angel…Caroline, Tyler and Matt…and finally Jeremy and Serena. She looked down as she noticed her hands shaking and looked up at him.

"Fabulous", Klaus clapped as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Bonnie felt like the air was being sucked out of her as she felt him swaying her body. She felt like imaginary walls were closing in on her.

_The rain beat against the window as Bonnie stood in her bedroom as she noticed that the sky looked jet black. Klaus had been scarce the entire day and she was grateful. She treasured the moments where there was no trace of him and she could forget for a few hours that her life was not her own anymore, but Klaus and whatever he desired. He was sick and psychotic. He would compel her at times and others, he chose not to. She believed that he enjoyed torturing her and letting her know that he could control her whenever he wanted. _

"_Please help me…I need your help, Emily…Grams…I need you", Bonnie whispered as she moved away from the window, "I need you desperately"._

"_Who do you need?" Klaus asked from behind her. _

"_Not you", Bonnie snapped moving away from him. _

_She felt him come closer to her, "Are you sure about that Bonnie?", he whispered in her ear._

"_Yes"._

_He turned her to face him, "You know I do believe that you have some attraction to me Bonnie that you refuse to acknowledge…don't you, my Precious?" he caressed her face and moved hair out of her eyes. _

"_No"._

"_I do not believe you", Klaus said moving her closer to the bed. _

"_Klaus…don't...don't do this", Bonnie pleaded as she felt the back of her legs hit the mattress. _

"_Oh Bonnie, it will be ok…this is just the beginning of us coming together and creating a legacy", Klaus said as he kissed her on the neck and Bonnie closed her eyes trying to pull her powers together to fight him. _

_As she felt herself falling back onto the bed, she looked up at Klaus eyes…eyes of death, "No need for you to fight this, you want this…" Klaus whispered in her ear. _

_Bonnie closed her eyes as the tears flowed freely, "Please help me…I need you to help me…please…", Bonnie begged as she looked out at the rain falling outside of the window. _

"_Bonnie, do not cry…if you continue to cry, I will have to compel you and that won't be any fun", Klaus whispered looking down at Bonnie. _

"_Klaus, I will do whatever you want…just do not do this", Bonnie cried looking up at him. _

"_Let me this easier for you", Klaus whispered in her ear. _

_For a minute Bonnie thought that he would back off, but then she felt pain all over her body as she screamed as lightening entered the room as Klaus entered her and she felt a part of herself die—but another part of her was also born. _

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as Klaus began talking, "You know, it was very mean for your friends to dagger me and put me in the ground the way they did…", he whispered in her ear, "but I was lucky that those two young lads appeared and pulled the dagger right out, two explorers, they said they were before I made them my little soldiers".

Bonnie immediately pushed him away from her, "You're a monster", she hissed.

"A monster? Bonnie, is that really nice?" Klaus smirked, "I had to get back to you and the child that we are destined to have".

"I will never…"

Klaus looked at Bonnie with a deathly glare, "Never say never, Love".

Bonnie felt her heart drop as she stared back at Klaus, she felt all of her energy build up and she felt her body temperature rise. Immediately as she stared at him, Klaus grabbed the side of his head and grimaced in pain as blood began to trickle out of his nose.

Bonnie leaned up and whispered in his ear, "You stay away from me and my family or I swear I will find a way to end you", she threatened as she walked away from him and towards the house.

SSSSS

"Get the girls out of here", Damon whispered as he kept his eyes on Klaus who wiped his nose and stared at Bonnie with balled up fists as Matt and Tyler headed over and Elena and Caroline went towards the house after Bonnie.

"Damon…don't", Stefan said.

Damon turned to Stefan, "If it were Elena, would you stand here and do nothing".

"Come on girls, does your Uncle Matt get some dance time?" Matt grinned breaking the tension between Stefan and Damon.

"Yeah!" Angel and Callie took Matt's hands and headed to the opposite side of the dance floor as Klaus made his way over.

"Stefan, Damon…so nice to see you again", Klaus smiled, "how are things, family men and all…and such beautiful daughters, some vampires would only dream of something like that".

"I will make this simple for you Klaus, stay away from Bonnie and maybe we won't find another way to put you down".

Klaus chuckled, "Damon, you will never be able to get rid of me—not even for Bonnie and in the end, we will be together".

"Niklaus, how are you?" Serena squealed walking over with her arms outstretched, "having a good time?"

"Cousin Serena, I am very well…thank you for inviting me to this very happy occasion", Klaus grinned as he hugged Serena smiling widely over her shoulder.

Damon turned to Jeremy, "What did your idiot bride do?" he snapped.

SSSSS

Bonnie rushed into one of the powder rooms and closed the door throwing her hand up casually locking it to make sure that no one could enter. She placed both of her hands on the counter and stared in the mirror, clenching her jaw as she felt fear and anger wash over her entire body. Suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off, the toilet began to flush, the water began to run from the facet and the light fixtures began to shatter around her. Hot tears left eyes as she covered her face and screamed causing the entire room to go black.

"Bonnie…let us in", Elena's voice came through the door.

"Please Bonnie", Caroline pleaded through the door.

Bonnie sat down slowly on the floor as she listened to Elena and Caroline plead with her to open the door and ran her hands through her hair as she listened to Caroline try to break the knob, but failing to break the spell.

SSSSS

"Serena, your cousin?" Jeremy asked taking Serena's hand and pulling her away from Klaus, "I don't remember you ever mentioning a cousin named Klaus".

"Niklaus is from Europe, Jeremy…it was so weird, I forgot all about him until we ran into each other at the Coffee Bean last week".

"Jeremy, I'm so happy that you are part of the family", Klaus stepped forward and grabbed Jeremy's hand as his jaw clenched, "I am sure that Serena will have a very long, long, long life with you, if you act accordingly".

"Serena…come over for some pictures", one of the bridesmaids called.

"Ok…coming!" she called, "you all play nice", Serena grinned as she headed over to the bridesmaids.

"Jeremy…Jeremy…Jeremy…it's lovely that you were able to find true love again", Klaus replied watching Serena.

"Leave", Jeremy said through clenched teeth.

"Why, I was invited to this grand affair and I was waiting to speak to Bonnie again…"

"You are never getting close to Bonnie again", Damon spoke up.

"Oh Damon, you have no idea of the connection that I have with Bonnie…I was her _first_", Klaus teased.

Damon felt the veins start to appear under his eyes and keeping in mind that he _was_ at a wedding and Bonnie would have a problem with him messing up Jeremy's wedding, so he did the only thing he could—he raised his fist and connected with Klaus' face sending him crashing to the ground, "Stay away from Bonnie and my daughter", Damon barked as the wedding guests gasped and Klaus looked at Damon from the floor chuckling.

SSSSSS

"Bonnie let us in, please let us in", Elena knocked again.

Bonnie sat on the floor with all of the broken glass from the light fixtures with her head on her knees.

"Bonnie, come on…open the door. I know you put a spell on it, I can't open it", Caroline pleaded.

Bonnie stood up from the floor and walked over to the mirror. She lit a fire in her hand so that she could see and stared in the mirror at her mascara stained face, her red eyes and her hair that looked wild. She looked around at all of the broken glass on the floor and shook her head, "No", she whispered.

SSSSSS

"Where is she?" Damon asked rushing into the hallway joining Elena and Caroline.

"In there, she cast a spell…I can't break down the door", Caroline replied.

Damon looked at the door and hit his shoulder up against it.

"Damon, don't break the door", Elena grabbed his arm.

"You have no idea the effect that he has on her", Damon glared at Elena before hitting the door again and almost falling inside when Bonnie opened it.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said looking at her and then at the powder room, which was spotless.

"Give us a minute", Damon said focusing on Bonnie, who looked unaffected as ever.

"Damon, we need to…", Caroline began but was interrupted by Elena grabbing her and shaking her head.

"Bon, we will be outside if you need us", Elena said pulling Caroline down the hallway.

Damon placed his hands on Bonnie's cheeks and backed her into the powder room closing the door, "You don't have to go back out there", Damon said.

"Damon, I'm fine", Bonnie said placing her hands on his.

"I know that affected you out there, you don't have to pretend".

"Damon, I'm not pretending. I am fine".

Damon looked around the bathroom and there was absolutely nothing out of place, it looked perfect…_too_ perfect.

"Bonnie, I know better…give me some credit, I know you didn't just come in here to powder your nose".

"And give me some credit, Klaus doesn't affect me like he used to", Bonnie said, "now let's go back out there and enjoy the reception".

"You don't have to be brave for me", Damon replied.

Bonnie looked at Damon and touched his cheek—he was exactly who she needed to be brave for, him and Callie. Bonnie leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Damon on the lips softly, "I know, now let's go", she smiled before leading Damon out of the powder room as his shoe softly crushed a piece of glass and a reflection appeared in the mirror and quickly faded away.

SSSSSS

As Bonnie held Damon's hand moving out towards the garden, she felt her heart began to beat rapidly and she tried her best to slow it down.

When she reached the stairs, she looked around and she noticed that Klaus was gone. She wasn't sure if she felt a sense of relief or fear—she knew that this was just beginning.

"Mommy…Mommy…Daddy punched Santie Claus!" Callie ran up to her grinning from ear to ear, "it was funny!"

Bonnie looked over at Damon who shrugged, "Well I didn't stake him".

SSSSS

"Where is she?" Stefan asked as Damon walked into the living room where Elena was already sitting out of her bridesmaid dress later that evening.

"Down the hallway reading the girls a bedtime story", Damon loosened his tie.

"She's acting…", Stefan began.

"Normal?" Elena finished, "what did she say when you talked to her in the powder room?"

Damon shrugged, "That everything is fine, completely fine…which tells me, everything is not fine".

"And Klaus just disappeared and I bet now that he's made his debut, he will end up in Mystic Falls".

"Of course he will, I am convinced that his plan of action now is to drive Bonnie crazy. He got rid of her therapist and he just shows up at Jeremy's wedding when she was starting to feel safe again, he's not going to stop tormenting her".

"So do you think he wants to finish what he started before?" Elena asked.

"It won't happen", Damon replied quickly.

"Yes Damon, we know that Klaus would never be able to do what he did before but that may not change the fact that he…"

"Stefan, he won't get close enough to Bonnie to even touch her again. We are going to find out where he is in Mystic Falls and we are going to kill him", Damon declared as Stefan and Elena exchanged looks.

SSSSS

Angel was fast asleep on the right side of the bed as Callie lay cuddled up with Bonnie. Caroline was on her way back from having after reception drinks with Tyler and Matt.

"Mommy, is Santie Claus a bad man?" Callie asked as she looked up at Bonnie with her emerald eyes.

Bonnie looked down and frowned, "You don't have to worry about Klaus, he won't come anywhere near you".

"He did before".

"I know, but he won't now…trust Mommy, ok".

"Did he scare you?" Callie asked.

Bonnie looked down at Callie, "He used to Baby, but not anymore and don't let him scare you either. You have me for a Mommy and you also have your Daddy and I know that he would never let anything bad happen to you".

"Or you Mommy", Callie smiled.

"Or me", Bonnie kissed Callie's forehead.

SSSSSS

Bonnie entered the suite and found Damon, Stefan and Elena talking but suddenly stopping when she walked into the room, "There's no need to stop talking when I walk in", Bonnie replied as she poured herself a glass of wine, "we don't need to pretend, Klaus is back and I have to deal with it".

"But Bonnie, you don't have to deal with it alone", Elena walked over to her, "we are here for you".

"Elena, I am not focusing on Klaus and what he may or may not do. He means nothing to me and I'm not living in some kind of fear of his threats and what he may do to me. So I want everyone to stop looking at me as if I will break. If Klaus comes back to Mystic Falls and pops up every where that I am, I am prepared to ignore him and you all should do the same", Bonnie smiled, "and on that note, I'm going to bed".

Damon, Stefan and Elena watched as Bonnie walked into the adjoining bedroom and closed the door. "I will try to get in touch with Miranda", Stefan replied as Elena shot him a look.

"Do that", Damon replied as he headed into the bedroom, where Bonnie was in the middle of taking off her dress.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and for a moment, she tensed up in his arms and then she relaxed, "If you want to act as if everything is fine, I will act that way with you", Damon replied turning her around, "but I know what Klaus did to you, I know what you did to yourself because of what he did to you and I don't want you to feel as if that is your only option again".

"I'm not going to slit my wrists if that's what you think", Bonnie snapped as she walked away from him, "Klaus doesn't…" she sighed turning to him, "I have a daughter Damon, I have you and I'm not leaving either one of you alone".

"I know that, but you are not taking on Klaus alone".

"Damon, I know you want to protect me. I know that you want to make sure I don't get hurt, but the fact of the matter is, what Klaus did to me all of those years ago—he did to _me_ and_ I_ have to deal with him".

"That right there is what scares me, you do have a daughter and she can't grow up without you".

"She won't, Klaus doesn't want me dead Damon".

"He just wants to have a child with you, whether you like it or not".

"That won't happen", Bonnie answered quickly.

"Yes, I know but I want you to make sure it doesn't", Damon replied, "but I need you to do one thing for me", he took her hands and pulled her over to him, "tell me how you felt today seeing Klaus, tell me the truth".

"Damon this is…"

"I felt pure hatred. I felt as if I could rip him apart with my bare hands, I felt a rage that I've never felt before and I wanted to end him right then and there", Damon replied, "and then I thought of you and the fear and the pain that you were feeling. I know he made you dance with him. I know that he threatened those close to you and that's why you did it and for those mind games, I want to end his existence in this world and make it hurt".

Bonnie looked up at Damon. He was cracking her resolve, "I was afraid…I was angry…I was…_disappointed_…I thought that my life was starting to turn into something that would make me forget all of the pain and heartache that I felt before and when he showed up, it shattered. He shattered any illusions that I had that my life that I could leave him in the past".

"And soon he will be just that", Damon replied.

"How? Obviously we know that he can't be killed easily".

"Easily…but he can be killed".

Bonnie nodded, "He can but…"

"But I need you to do something".

"Damon, don't tell me to stay out of this…I won't".

"I know, but I want to know if you feel like you are losing control".

"You want me to tell you if she comes back", Bonnie replied walking away from him, "she won't, she is completely gone".

"Gone? Are you sure about that?" Damon asked.

Bonnie sighed, "Yes, she is gone and she's never coming back".

Damon searched her eyes and then nodded, "I love you Bonnie Bennett", he hugged her tightly.

Bonnie held onto him tightly. She figured if she held onto him tight enough, that she could be strong enough…brave enough…and sane enough to make sure she didn't lose everything she built over the years and most of all…she wouldn't lose herself.

**Please show you love/like. **


End file.
